


how did you get in here?

by TheoFromTV



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Neo is Ironwood's daughter in this!, Primrose AU, Roman Survives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoFromTV/pseuds/TheoFromTV
Summary: James sighed, wringing his hands in his hair as he leaned against his desk. Gods, he was so exhausted, the forms and applications piled in front of him swimming in front of his very eyes.





	how did you get in here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbranwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/gifts).



Late nights at headquarters were always James’ least favorite. Though, over the years, he’d definitely grown used to it, it certainly did not make his job any easier. If he were lucky, he would be back home to his husband and daughter by 3 A.M., and maybe—just  _ maybe _ —he would be able to squeeze in 5 hours of sleep. 

 

Alas, it was unlikely. 

 

James sighed, wringing his hands in his hair as he leaned against his desk. Gods, he was so exhausted, the forms and applications piled in front of him swimming in front of his very eyes. He leaned back, yawning. Someone happened to stop in his doorway, glancing at him. 

 

“Miss Schnee,” he greeted wearily, immediately sitting up. The officer waved, giving him a look of sympathy as she made her way over. 

 

“Sir, if I may,” Winter began, “You could set aside some of this work for tomorrow. It would be ill-advised for you to overstress yourself—“ James waved her off. 

 

“Don’t worry, Ms. Schnee. I can handle myself. Are you heading home?” James raised an eyebrow at her, but the woman simply shook her head. 

 

“Unfortunately not,” she replied, “I have to file a handful of reports from the various outposts and bases. Cordovin’s is lengthy as usual, and I’ll have to phone her in later to discuss her report, so…” Winter let out a hoarse chuckle. “That’ll be my morning.” James winced. 

 

“Good luck with Ms. Cordovin,” he said, “That’ll be a good couple of hours.” 

 

“Yes, I’m aware,” Winter laughed wearily. “Well, I wish you the best of luck with the applications that you’re going through. A lot of new recruits from the academies, for internships and stuff, I’m guessing.” James nodded, and she continued. “Ah. I neglected to ask, how are your husband and daughter? I know that I’ve never met them, but…” James grinned at the mention of his family. 

 

“They’re both doing great.  _ Thank you _ , Ms. Schnee.” Winter smiled, bowing, before she turned and walked out of the office. James waved, before sighing and turning back to his work. There were so many students to file through, many of whom wanted to apply to the Atlas Military in some way, shape or form. Despite anything, it warmed James’ heart to see the enthusiasm that these kids had for their future. He wished he shared their excitement. 

 

Hours passed. 

 

At this point, James was  _ sure _ that he was one of the only people left in the building. Looking at the clock, he noted that it was nearing 3 A.M.. Groaning, he set down his pen, stretching and resting his head on top of the stack of papers. He would do anything for a machine that would just go through these for him. 

 

He needed a break. 

 

James yawned, turning on his scroll and adjusting the brightness. As he squinted at the screen, he noticed that he had a  _ plethora _ of missed calls and texts from his husband, from Roman. His eyes widened. Roman wasn’t the kind of person to send that many messages at once; so what was going on? Had his phone been hacked? There were no voicemails, so James leaned forwards, scrolling through the text messages. 

 

They all seemed to be similar—Roman asking him if he knew where their daughter was, then a message that he found her, and a good luck for work, and in the span of  _ seconds _ there were texts upon texts begging him to pick up the phone or come to his location and the last message said  _ oh god please answer me james _ before there were no more texts left for James to read, though the signal of his contact was still at full bars. James sucked in a shaky breath, his hand which held his scroll trembling. What the  _ fuck? _ None of these texts gave him a single answer as to what was going on. 

 

There was only one thing he should probably do in this situation, because by the  _ gods _ he didn’t want to be the kind of person to just ignore Roman in a situation like this. James’ finger hovered over the “Call” button when he was interrupted by loud, heavy footsteps from outside down the hall. Confused, James dropped his scroll on his desk, pushing himself to his feet as he skirted around the desk and towards the door. 

  
He could hear loud, frantic breathing now, but he didn’t have time to think about which of his colleagues it could be before the door  _ slammed _ open, the sound of electric crackling as the new person entering held it open with his left hand. James stepped back in shock, looking at the person who could barely stand in his doorway. 

 

James took a deep breath before stepping forwards. “I-The security- _ Roman _ , how did you get  _ in _ here?!” he gasped, “Only people with ID certification can enter headquarters!” Roman’s pupils were contracted, and he stumbled forwards, grabbing his husband’s collar with bloody hands and pulling him forwards. 

 

“Please,” he choked out hoarsely, “You have to...You have to come with me. Please.” James’ eyes widened. 

 

“What’s going on, Roman?” he asked, trying to keep his composure. “Whose blood is this?!” 

 

Roman took a handful of heaving breaths before looking up at James, not answering. James slapped a hand over his mouth. “Where is she,” he whispered after a moment’s silence. Roman stepped back, letting go of him and beckoning him to follow. James did not hesitate to follow Roman as the two sprinted through the building and out the doors. Roman did not stop sprinting and he did not speak, a silent urge for James to trust him. It felt like hours until they stopped at a—

 

“A  _ bar? _ ” James hissed under his breath as he approached. “Why is she at a  _ bar? _ ”  Roman winced. 

 

“It-It was the closest place I could bring her,” he hastily replied, “I knew the bartender when I was younger, he’s a good person.” James sighed, nodding, before he and Roman rushed inside. 

 

The bartender looked up. “Torch, you’re here,” he breathed quietly, not even acknowledging James being there, too. “Come on.” Roman was the first to walk over, following him into the back hall. 

 

“Rosa,” he began, “How is she?” 

 

“Better,” the bartender now known as Rosa replied, “Thank the gods you got her here when you did.” James raised an eyebrow at the altercation between the two, but followed along in silence. Rosa paused in front of the door. “What’s the general’s relation to all of this?” 

 

“My husband,” Roman quietly replied. Rosa nodded, opening the door and stepping back as to allow the two men to go into the room. Roman stood to the side, already aware of the situation, but James stumbled over to the bed, falling into the chair beside it and staring with wide, terrified eyes at his daughter. 

 

Though Neo was covered up to her collarbone in a blanket, the injuries she’d apparently sustained were blatantly obvious. Her skin was littered in bruises, a couple of bandages wrapped around her throat as her chest rose and fell. James blinked for what seemed like forever before slowly turning to Roman and Rosa, both of which were whispering to the other. “...What happened to her.” The two shared a glance before Roman looked wearily at his husband. 

 

“I don’t know,” Roman said, his voice cracking. “I tracked her location and just...just found her like  _ this _ in an alleyway.” Rosa nodded along. 

 

“Only she could...probably answer this.” 

 

James stared at them in silence before standing up, turning and stomping out of the room. Roman blinked at him in shock and confusion. “James, where-where are you going?!” 

 

“I’m going to find them,” James breathed as he walked away, “And I’m going to  _ fucking _ kill them.” 


End file.
